


我們這裡有跳蚤

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 原創耽美，短篇，冷戰時期。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	我們這裡有跳蚤

粗重的喘息聲在狹小陰暗的空間反覆迴盪，他坐在馬桶蓋上，用指掌抓握住伏在他胯間那頭凌亂的棕髮，他在男人重重吸吮他的性器時，忍不住溢出呻吟，男人變本加厲，用靠近咽喉處的軟骨反覆磨弄他的下身。

他仰起頭，瞬間瀕臨快感的極限，腦海裡忽然閃過一道冰冷的聲音。

『我們這裡有跳蚤。』

熱燙的情慾彷彿被冷水當頭澆熄，他垂下頭，與從他胯間抬頭的男人對視，男人擦掉了嘴邊的精液，臉容隱在陰暗的隔間裡，整個人幾乎與背景融為一體，讓他看不清身形，又讓他從心到指尖都發癢，想揪著對方好好操上一發。

男人在他動作之前率先站起來，他的指掌滑過男人的絲質襯衫，沒抓住任何東西。

他惆悵地穿好西裝褲，男人等他整理好衣物，才打開門。  
慘白的燈光從門縫透進狹窄的隔間，他瞇著眼睛，一時間不習慣如此刺眼的白光。

他跟著男人出去，站在梳妝鏡前整理自己的儀容。  
一旦習慣了光線，感覺廁所更加陰暗。這棟軍情機構的所有廁所都只裝設一盞燈，這簡直荒謬至極。  
上層只專注在遠方看不見的敵人，卻忽略眼下最基礎的生理需求

他打開斯芬克斯外形的水龍頭，邊洗水邊對著鏡子裡的男人說：「Ｃ叫你下午去他的辦公室一趟。」  
「知道了。」男人朝鏡子裡的他微微一笑，「祝你有個愉快的午後。」  
「你也是。」

他從鏡子裡看見男人從他身後離開，關上盥洗室的外門。  
他想，這也許是最後一次見到男人了。

兩天前。

「長官。」他進門時，上司正站在窗前欣賞窗外的景色。長官的雙手背在身後，似乎站了一段不算短的時間。

他曾多次經過那扇窗，知道從那扇窗看出去，只會看到一座紅色拱形橋。事實上，窗外什麼也沒有，沒有任何值得留戀的風景。

「法蘭克。」上司轉過身，柔和的表情在見到他時收攏成嚴肅剛硬的線條，「今天有一個壞消息。」  
「什麼消息？」

「『那個』野餐籃破了一個洞，全被伏特加那幫人抄了。」上司的聲音很輕，如一張薄薄的辭職信從空中緩緩飄落，靜默無聲地落在地上，悄然地在地板炸出一個巨大的坑洞。

「確定嗎？」他之前就有聽到傳言，但一直不敢確信。東歐的情報網由上司一手建立起來，每一個線人都是上司親自佈置，銅牆鐵壁，絕無二心，誰也不會出賣誰。那是他們潛藏得最隱密的情報網，據說只有上司知道全部的線人。

這幾年，上司逐步移交給他，他才能一窺裡頭的秘密。

「凱從芬妮那裡拿到消息，那群賊幫拿著馬卡洛夫，射殺在附近走動的每一個居民。」上司搖搖頭，「整條街流成一條血河。」

「芬妮——」他深吸一口氣，幾乎不忍心問。

「沒有消息。」上司的臉色比方才更蒼白幾分，在慘白的燈光下，彷彿又老十歲。「法蘭克，我們這裡有『跳蚤』。」

「跳蚤。」他無意識地重複一遍，「跳蚤。」直到這個字的隱喻進到他的腦袋裡，「跳蚤！」

「這是、這——」他乾巴巴地說：「這是很嚴重的指控。」他費了好大一番功夫才克制自己別脫口說出「這是荒謬的猜想」。

上司的聲音壓得很低，「你有什麼想法嗎？」

他下意識要搖頭，腦海忽然間浮現出男人隱在黑暗的臉孔，咬著菸，低笑道：『你知道斯洛伐克很危險嗎？』

他眨了一下眼睛，「沒有。」

「法蘭克，」上司輕聲說，「把你懷疑的對象叫到辦公室來見我。」

○

他在茶水間碰見凱。棕髮的男人嘴角噙著從未卸下的笑意，愉悅地和他打招呼。「午安，法蘭克。」

「凱。」他侷促地問好，將心虛藏在關心之下，「你還好嗎？」  
「當然，為什麼問？」凱啟動熱水壺，準備煮伯爵茶，「你知道Ｃ找我做什麼嗎？」

「不知道。」他的回答更輕，「做什麼？」

「他說，他家的野餐籃破了洞，問我知不知道怎麼修理。」凱回頭朝他一笑，「我最擅長手工藝。」

「你會修嗎？」他平靜地問。

「如果我不會，我也知道誰會。」凱舀了一小匙茶葉進茶壺，「Ｃ說，等一下通知那個我推薦的人進他辦公室。」

他心頭一跳，不確定凱理解的是不是他所理解的，他保持鎮靜問道：「那你想推薦誰？」

「告訴你就不有趣了吧。」凱喝了一口伯爵茶，柑橘的香氣隱隱散進他的鼻息。

他後退一步，扯開唇角笑道：「希望東邊的野餐籃可以趕快修好。」

凱抬起頭看他，「你怎麼知道是東邊？」

「Ｃ跟我說的。」他虛弱地微笑。

「嗯。」凱若有所思地點頭，「我知道了。」

○

他不知道當天最後一位進Ｃ辦公室的人是誰，Ｃ和凱都沒有告訴他。他想連絡凱，又怕這樣做太明顯，會被上層的人發現。

他惴惴不安地渡過一晚，幾日後，部門發出一則人事公告。

密碼解譯處的亨利．法洛不再繼續任職，將回老家頤養天年。

在這裡待得夠久的人都知道，那是機構懷疑該員工的前兆，而大多數員工在經機構調查後，都被控叛國。

他知道機構怎麼對待那些嫌疑犯。  
禁閉、屈身上銬、剝奪睡眠與水刑。他懷疑亨利受得住這些。

叛國，那是多麼嚴重的指控。  
誰都不應該背上這種莫須有的罪名，他要聽亨利親口告訴他，聽到那個男人當著他的面說真話。  
他希望亨利是無辜的。

○

「嗨。」

亨利頂著一頭凌亂的棕髮，蹲在牢房角落，他抬起頭，透過牢房上方的小鐵窗看見法蘭克，他的唇角勾起笑意，「你終於來了。」

「那是真的嗎？」法蘭克的表情嚴肅，「他們說你叛國。」

「重點是上層相信什麼。」亨利走到門邊，舔了舔嘴，「你覺得我現在可以給你一個口活嗎？」

「你瘋了嗎？」法蘭克白皙的臉瞬間漲得通紅。

「沒瘋，只是覺得無聊。」亨利低笑著誘哄道：「法蘭克，進來吧。我快無聊死了。」

法蘭克困擾著看向他，他又笑，「說不定以後就享受不到了。我一定會懷念那段在廁所的日子。」

那句話裡的某個字彙觸動了法蘭克，他不發一語，用鑰匙打開牢門，踏進來。

亨利沒有試圖去搶奪鑰匙。他有自知之明，他就算能踏出牢房，也踏不出外頭那扇門。他迫不及待地扯下法蘭克的褲子，握著男人的性器，張口含入。

腥臊的氣味竄進鼻尖，亨利闔上眼睛，自發性地移動頭顱，他聽見上頭傳出壓抑的喘息，這是他無聊的軍情生活中的唯一樂趣。他以後一定會想念這個。

他在法蘭克逐漸繃緊大腿時猛然退開，法蘭克睜著迷濛的眼看他，他起身，單手握住法蘭克硬挺的下身，克制著在這裡操對方的欲望，他用拇指壓住男人性器的頂端，法蘭克忍不住扭腰，想掙脫他的箝制，他用另一手握住法蘭克的腰，貼著法蘭克的耳朵說：「我知道誰是『跳蚤』。」

「什麼？」法蘭克瞠大眼睛，反射性地問：「誰？」

「那要你告訴我了。」亨利的拇指用極其緩慢的速度繞著法蘭克的馬眼打轉，「誰叫我去Ｃ的辦公室？」

「那是——唔！」Ｃ叫你去的。  
法蘭克在突如其來的刺激下驚叫，不得不吞下尾句，

亨利微微笑道：「凱說，你向Ｃ指控他。」

「那是——」我想保護你。  
法蘭克的聲音在高亢之間輕輕顫抖，「別、亨利，我是——站在你這邊的。」

「這就是問題了。」亨利猛然抓住法蘭克的性器，沉聲道：「你怎麼知道網破在東歐？」

法蘭克瞪大眼睛，「那在、斯洛伐克，是——」你跟我說的！

「唔！」他在亨利的強勢玩弄下射精，體液噴濺在牆壁上，亨利從後方拖抱住他，親了親他的嘴角，「親愛的，我真的很喜歡你。」他晃了晃手中的鑰匙。 「我很遺憾。」

「亨利，等、」法蘭克還沒反應過來，亨利已經拉開牢門踏出去。

他聽見鑰匙轉動的冰冷聲響。

○

二個月前。

「你覺得芬妮可能活著嗎？」Ｃ站在窗邊，雙手背在身後，回頭問他。

亨利搖搖頭，「可能性不大。」

「亨利，」Ｃ嘆了一口氣，「我想，我們這裡有『跳蚤』。」

據說，一旦機構懷疑你叛國，便會傾力調查。而大多數員工在經機構調查後，都因罪證確鑿而被起訴。

若沒有罪證，便製造一個。

Fin.


End file.
